A Rebel Soul
by belkisaris
Summary: Faith is a hard core slayer, but when she becomes then hunted rather than the hunter, will she escape? Or will she die at the hands of what she hated the most. vampires
1. Preface

I looked up at him, hiding how much pain I was. "Say it." I said spitting blood that was suffocating me.

"Huh." His frown deepened. As he elevated me a little bit so the blood wouldn't suffocate me again.

"You can say it." I cough. Trying to distract him. He just winced as he cleaned more blood from my mouth.

"Faith…" He said as his voice almost broke. I smiled weakly at him. He groaned. "Let me turned you." I stiffened which hurt… "Heal you?" He said hopefully but his face was defeated.

"No." A tear slide down his cheek, and for some weird reason that moved me. I didn't wanted to do it… I really didn't wanted to-

"Ok." I said really slow. His eyes opened and he stared at me in shocked.

"What?" He gasp.

"Ok, you-" I cough more blood, I sat down which hurt badly so I laid back in his arms. "Yes, heal me." I shivered as I said the words. I swore to him once I would die first before he either heal me or turned me. I notice as his face fell. "You don't want to?" I blushed embarrassed he didn't wanted to do it. "You don't have too… is just you asked." He elevated me and I'm whimpered. He ignored me still pulling me to him as his fangs elongated. I gasped horrified, but he didn't give me a chance to say no. He bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth. I gave him a look. "Asher…" He put the wrist into my mouth.

"Drink." He ordered. I did making a face. But it started to taste good and I started to feel better. I grabbed his wrist and drank greedily, until he let go of me. I pulled back and stared at him confused. He smiled weakly.  
"You liked it." I blushed.

"Thanks." I said frowning as I didn't cough blood. I looked down and the bullet was next to me. "I survived a bullet wound to the chest." He smirk pulling me to his arms. We stared into each others eyes and we kissed, this kiss melting me like the first time, now that I was heal I was fired again.

"I love you." He whispered in my ears. I smiled closing my eyes.

"I love you too." He repeated kissing my forehead.

"Aww so, the little hunter fell in love with the vampire." I stiffened. We didn't break our stances just yet. So she kept going. "I got a better one too. The hunter fell in love with it's prey."

"Enough Bernice." I said standing up and turning to look at her. Behind her. The other hunters waited, and they wanted blood. Mine.


	2. Hate

He had me against the wall, hands to my side. He got close to me and I turned my head to the side, so our lips wouldn't touch.

"Say the word Faith." He purr in my ears. "I give up." I smirk elevating my legs still not looking at him and kick him hard on his groin. He let go of me falling to the floor. I laughed getting on top of him squeezing his neck.

"Say the word John." I smirk squeezing harder.

"I give up!" He groaned. I giggle letting go of him. He stood up. I flip my hair to the side grinning.

"Damn Faith. Your beautiful and deadly." I smirk. He walked towards me. "The offer still stands. Want to go out?" I bit my lips and stared at him. He was handsome I gave him that… he got blue eyes, short blond hair, of course he was built as he chest showed me…

"I don't know John." I said in a teasing voice. "I don't want you falling for me." He was in front of me and put his hands on my waist pulling me close to him. I smirk.

"That's a risk. I'm willing to take." He smirk getting closer to me. Way to close for my liking. " Or Maybe you'll be the one that falls for me." I hit him on the chest hard making him stumble back. I turned around laughing.

"That dear John is impossible." Before walking out I grabbed a towel put it around my neck and walked to the showers.

"You seem in a good mood." I giggle, as my friend watched me amused.

"I'm always on a good mood. Especially when I win at sparing." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what makes you so good, we all practice the same." I smirk and keep walking to my room and locked the door. I had a kick box pole and started kicking it until my hands turned red, then I used my legs… I got on my Treadmill and started running for an hour, then did abs until my body collapse on the floor. I didn't stopped there I did squats, then I prepared my self a hot bubble bath. I put on my headphone and got in the water falling asleep as Elizabeth words floated around my head.  
"I don't know what makes you so good, we all practice the same…" Yeah, I practice for two hours after sparing…at night we hunted those disgusting things that go bumping in the nights. Yeah, I wasn't always so good… two years before I joined the hunters I had a normal life… I was a happy teenager…

*Flash back*

I ran down the stairs grabbing an apple and running out the door.

"Honey eat something." I took a bite out of the apple and show it to my mother. She sigh. "That's not food." I smiled and took another bite.

"I'll eat a good lunch. Promise." She stared at me in disbelieve knowing damn well my lunch was a chicken salad with no dressing. I had an amazing body for a 16 year girl, but I had to work hard for it. I wasn't skinny now, but I had curbs and an ass… thanks to exercise and diet. I did eat meat, red meat… I got in my car and drove to school. Today was going to be a special day…. I parked next to Ethan's car and got out. He was waiting for me in our secret place. I ran to him and jumped on him kissing him. He kissed me back catching me. He caress my boobs sending my body on fire.  
"Ethan." I whispered. He stop and gave me a quick kiss.

"Sorry babe. I cant wait until tonight." I blush. "Tonight I make love to the hottest girl in school."

"I love you." He didn't say something back and I glared at him. He looked back at me.

"What baby?"

"I said. I love you." He kissed my neck.

"I love you too." We walked to class together. We made sure, we had all of our classes together. At the end of the class day he took me to a fancy restaurant. I order the most expensive of the menu and we drank champagne. An hour later we walked to the car and drove off to the park, he put a nice expensive sheet on the grass next to the lake, by now it was dark. He put the bottle of champagne and gave me a glass. WE drank until the bottle was almost empty.  
"Faith?" I smiled tipsy.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded taking of my shirt, he took his off, I smiled laying down on the sheet. He took his jeans off, and took mine's off together with my underwear. He got on top of me looking down at me. I smiled nervously. "After tonight you'll become my women." He kissed me, his hands roaming my body and I was on fire again. He got inside of me and I gasped in pain. He ignored me and started to rock back and forward. I pushed him away defensively, because it hurt. He grabbed hands and pinned them to my side and went faster.

"Ethan!" I said panicking and in pain, he took that as a pleasure yell and went faster moaning. I tried moving but he was stronger. Finally before he cum he got it out and let it fall to the side of the sheet, then collapse beside me. I stood there feeling a little bit like I had been just raped….

"That was amazing." He kissed my shoulder and I didn't react, I just looked up.

"You hurt me." He sat down looking down at me. Irritated.

"You were a virgin… you knew it was going to hurt." I glared.

"You were suppose to be gentle." He shrugged putting on his shirt.

"I lost control." He took the bottle of champagne and finish it. "Come on get dress. I got some where else to go."

I sat down wincing a little bit, the pain started to go away. "Where the hell do you have to be?"

"I'm going to see the boys." I glared. He just changed, he wasn't the affectionate guy from before.

"Cant you cancel? I just gave you my virginity!" He sipped up his pants giving me an exasperated look.

"Get dressed. And tell me right now if your going to be one of those needy girl because she lost her virginity…" I put on my shirt grunting angrily. Then my jeans.

"You know what you jerk. Take me home." He got to the passenger seat and we drove to my house. He leaned as if to kissed me and I slapped him so hard his cheek turned red. "How about this for needy. We are over." I walked out and slammed the door storming inside.

"How was your night with Ethan baby?"

"We broke up." I said running upstairs. I locked my door took off my clothes and took a long hot shower… I didn't have dinner that night just put on my pjs and felt asleep when a scream woke me up, then the sound of my moms favorite base breaking. I gasped opened my door and ran downstairs. My mom and father's voice were on the floor, on them were two guys kissing their neck? I gasped and they turned towards me. I turned and ran back to my room, but I didn't went far. One of them grabbed me by the leg and dragged me down the stairs.

"What about the girl?" The one who dragged me down shrugged.

"I never had a pet…" I stared at them in disbelieve. I tried getting away but he held my leg still. The other guy eye me. "She looks 16."

"So?" They both shrugged and the guy started dragging me away.

"Let me go!" I finally found my voice. He put me over his shoulder and ran, making me gasp… His running become a blur. In what seem like a second we were at a room he open the door and threw me against the wall. I groaned in pain falling to the floor… He locked the door giving me such a look that make me shiver in fear.

"Your welcome." I glared.

"What' that welcome for?"

"I just save your life." I glared.

"Then let me go."

"Cant."

"Cant or wont?"

"Both. See my child." He said taking of his clothes, and for some weird reason I was glad I wasn't a virgin… although I was still sore.. "Your dead. There was an unfortunate fire at your house… killing you and your family…" I stared. He took a couple of steps towards me. I back away until my back hit the wall.

"What are you?" I whispered. He smiled as his fangs elongated. I gasp.

"I'm a vampire." He said appearing in front of me as he held my arms, picking me up and putting me on the bed. "Since is your first night I'll make it pleasurable for you." I glared.

"I'll doubt it." He smirk.

"Feisty. Just like the doctor recommended me." He ripped my shirt off making me gasp. "Don't worry. You'll be naked from now on." As in on key, he ripped my jeans off.

"Please let-" I yelp in pain as his fangs bit on my breast, then I moaned in pleasure. Putting my arms on his neck for better access. He got inside of me rough, but the only reason I notice is because he stopped sucking my blood for a second then his mouth was again this time on my neck, he looked like a blur, but I was lost in a beautiful bliss…. I didn't wanted him to stop… then everything went black…

I spend a year with the vampire. His name was Marcus leavens. I didn't got out of his room, for the first week every time he opened the door I tried to escape earning me a kick in the stomach so hard that make me fly back, hitting the wall and falling on the bed. He would punish me by raping me without feeding, making it painful. Eventually he got tired of it and chained me to the bed. He would take me off the chain just to rape me and feed off me. I tried killing myself by going in a hunger strike. He chain me to the bed so I couldn't move and put an ivy with nutrition thru my vein…. At least I didn't need to worry about being fat…. At the end of the year, he to tried to win me over, but I never budge. I learned vampires were real, and they were monsters. Thankfully at the end of that horrible year, the hunter's found the vampire's place and killed them all saving me and giving me a home….

*End of flashback.*

I got out of the bath putting a towel around my body…. Yeah I was good, because I knew how cruel vampires could be…. I couldn't give them the chance to capture me again because I wasn't an innocent 16 year old girl… now I was an 18 year old hunter who was the most powerful one of them all and being capture meant they would kill me painfully slow…

Yeah I was good, because I made a mission of life to wipe all of those blood sucker from the face of the earth.


	3. Trapped

The next I woke up exited. It was another hunting day. We were going to go to the park today. So I went to the gym and spared with John winning him again. I was going to walk out when he tackle me to the floor. I grunted and turned finding him on top of me.

"You know. This tackle me to the floor routine so you get on top of me is getting old." I smirk at him. He looked down at me. With a cute smile. I never admitted to him, but when he gave me those smile. I always found him sexy.

"Well." He pause lowering himself. "Go out with me, and I'll be a little better at flirting with you." That made me laugh.

"Fine." His face light up. "I'll go to dinner with you, before the hunt." He beamed getting off me and helping me up.

"After two years, Faith Lehane said yes!" I smirk going to the showers and finding Elizabeth on the way. She rolled her eyes at me playfully.

"Another victory?"

I wiggled my eyebrows playfully at her. "You know it." I was going to walk away again like always but stopped and turned to her. She stared at me surprise. "I say yes to John." She stared at me surprised again, but there was a hint of something else.

"After two years, you finally said yes?" I sigh.

"I know I been… Difficult this past two years.. I decided to change my attitude. Besides. I always think of you guys as family." She stared at me in disbelieve.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes. I just been too stubborn to show it." She smiled and hugged me.

"Good because we all love you. You are family to us." I smile and walked away to my bedroom. I did my exercise routine then took a long shower. I ate a small breakfast and went to the place living room. I sat on one of the sofa and started reading a magazine when someone cleared her throat. I looked up to find Miss Georgia the leader of the hunters. I put the magazine down and straighten up.

"Hello miss Lehane."

"Miss Moore."

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your performance this past two years. I must admit. I wasn't sure to bring a 17 year old that had been traumatized by vampires." I hid the urge to glared at her.

"Thanks. I told you I wouldn't give trouble, but solutions."

"Yes… WE been losing so many hunters lately… especially the girls. Falling in love with those." She shiver disgusted. I did the same.

"Being rape by those… well lets just say it would never happen." She nodded.

"That's why we been sending you more… you always come back successful." I smiled proudly.

"Thank you."

"I don't need to say it. But good luck tonight."

"Thanks again Miss Moore, thanks for taking me in. You'll never regret it." She nodded and walked out. Surprisingly enough. The day went by fast and it was dinner time. I was dressed and with a nice makeup. I even put on my expensive perfume… We arrive at the restaurant and sat down waiting for my orders.

"So?" I gave him a seductive smile. "Is this something we get to do often?"

"I'll depend how this night go." I said teasingly.

"Oh man. If you didn't had to hunt… I would of take you to my room and-"

"You think sex, would make me take you as my boyfriend?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He leaned a crossed the table and whispered. "Yes." I smiled and bit my lips. Why not. I wasn't a virgin…

"Challenge accepted. After then hunt. I'll met YOU in my bedroom." He felt back sitting down on his chair. The night went great. I should have given John a shot a long time ago. But after tonight. Everything would be great….

So by the night I was walking around the park in the same clothes I use for the date. It made me look hot, so why not. We use to wear shirts and jeans with boots, for better fighting skills, but vampires catch up to us knowing us as hunters, it was hard to get the old ones to fight us… only a few fool ones would fight us trying to kill us, but dressed like this got more action. We sat by a bench and started talking a script. Vampires would stalk this place soon.

"Come on Brenda." Yeah, a fake name. We noticed that every time she said Faith they would know me. I smirk happy that vampire's were scared of me. "Let me borrow your papers for tonight."

"Do your own work!" I smirk.

"Please." I rolled my eyes taking the notebooks out.

"Fine, but this is the last-"

"Well." We both looked back to the voice. It was an handsome guy with glasses. Vampires.. I smiled looking him up and down. "What are two beautiful girls doing in the park this late?"

"Doing homework." I stood up making a show of showing him my boobs. "Why? Are you here to help us?" He looked me up and down appreciatively.

"I do charge." He said seductively winking at me. I giggle.

"How much?" I noticed movement behind him on the bush, I looked around and notice more movement. I stared. We were surrounded… meaning he knew damn well who I was. I put my hand on the back grabbing my stake.

"For you, just your body-" I showed him my stake, making him stop mid sentence.

"What are you doing?" He and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"He knows what we are." He smirk at me impressed. Elizabeth stood up stake in her hands.

"Smart little hunter I give you that. I didn't think you would figured it out until I had you in my arms." He wink at me making me glare.

"Too bad." The vampires showed them self. Elizabeth gasp and her hand shook. "But thank you." I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"Bringing this many vampires. This would be a week worth of work." He chuckle.

"If you live." I ripped my skirt off and skirt and I was in a tank top and shorts I kick off my heels and Elizabeth did the same thing shaking. I rolled my eyes annoyed at her. Two years together and she still was terrified of this monsters. I would do most of the work tonight. Again. He stared at us amused. "Your friend got the normal response, even for a hunter. Can we just talk?" I laughed.

"This many vampires have something to say?"

"Nope. You are well known as being stubborn. We need to make you listen." I flip the stake on my hand getting on top of the bench. Elizabeth turned to the other side to watch my back.

"Well then, come on an talk to me." Three vampires jumped my way and three towards Elizabeth. I kick one on the stomach, stake one and the third one got on me making me fall to the floor as he got on top of me. I put my legs on his stomach and flip us, so now I was on top of him and stake him. I heard Elizabeth scream as two vampires drank from her. I stake one, but another vampire grabbed my hands when I was going to attack the other one. I use the way he was holding my hands and turn in a way that I kicked him making him let go of me. I stake him and did a flip, staking the other one. Elizabeth had a silly grin. Shit. I stayed by her side protectively. While Vampires made a circle around us.

"You wont win Faith Lehane. Your good." He looked at the vampires I already killed. "You have kill 6 vampires while your friend got one… I looked at the circle who was double doing the math on my head. He smirk amused. "Even if your good to get 20, I brought an army. Come willingly… or I'll make you." I glared breathing hard. He was right.

"No." I said thru gritted teeth.

"So stubborn." Two vampires came at me from the back and I was able to kill them. So the vampire made a motion and I was on the floor as 4 vampires held me still while one drank from me. I tried fighting them off, I got one off me, but soon I gave in to the amazing bliss of that bite. He drank greedily until I was seeing blurry. Almost drunk like. The other vampires let go of me and the one that drank from me pick me up and put me over his shoulders. I smiled and stared at my friend with a frown. A vampire was looking at the leader with a question on his eyes.

"Enjoy. We got what we came from. One less hunter to worry about." He smirk and sank his fangs on Elizabeth she moaned putting her hands around his neck.

"No. Stop it!" I said weakly. "You'll kill her." But the vampire was walking away with me. I watched as the light went out of Elizabeth's eyes. I tried fighting the vampire, but he did something and everything went black.

I woke up groaning I sat down and looked around. I was in a white room no window and the door had no door knob. I stared. Suddenly the door opened and I stood up in a fighting position. It was a new vampire, and he was looking at me like I was the cutes thing in the world.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why the hell not?" I glared, but I knew the answer. The other vampire took a lot of blood from me. And I hadn't had breakfast. But I was though. And I learned endurance that year with the vampire.

"I can even have my way with you, and you would just know what I'm doing, there wouldn't even be a fight in you." I glared at him and got ready.

"Just fucking try it! I would die fighting you! Your kind wont ever feed off me again." He came at me fast, but I was ready. I kicked him on the stomach hard making him groan in pain. He smirk and backhand slapped me making me fall back to the bed. He got on top of me.

"I understand now, why I was the lucky one to keep you." I spat on his face.

"I'm not your fucking pet. I'll be the girl that kill you.!" He glare taking off his glasses and his shirt and cleaning his face.

"But you are. There's nothing you can do about it." I kicked him in the groins hard, but he didn't bulge. He kissed me roughly and I bit his lip drawing blood. He sat on me and licked some of the blood off his lips.

"Oh. Your going to be fun to tame."

"Good luck with that." He kissed my neck roughly I wiggled trying to moved but it was not use. But I felt his bulge and I panicked. In a second he was by the door. I smirk.

"With all your bravado." I paused to smirk at him. "And your as disgusted by me as I am with you." He glared.

He was by my side grabbing my hand hard and putting it in his groins. "If I didn't wanted you." He put my hand harder in his groin. "This wouldn't happened."

"Then why not rape me?" I didn't wanted him to touch me. As it was… I wanted to burned my hand, and body off. But I was curious. He let got of me and was by the door again.

"In time… but for now. You'll be our prisoner."

"Why let me live?" He stared at me in disbelieve.

"We don't waste human like you, like that. Your better off as a pet."

"I'm not-" He smirk.

"You wont have a choice."

"I'll kill my self, you might as well kill me." That made him laugh.

"So stubborn."

"Let me go!"

"I cant." He said with a grave voice then cleared his throat and his seductive voice came back. "Your mine now, and eventually we'll have sex." I gasped horrified… I had been rape for a vampire before… but that's the one reason I joined the hunters… to never be-

"You'll just have to warm up to me, maybe we'll get married first. I'm old fashion like that."

"I'll never agree." He smirk.

"You wont have a say." There was a knock then a girl entered with food. It made my mouth watered. I eye it hungrily. "It's for you."

"I'm not hungry." My stomach growled at me. The vampire chuckle.

"Are you going on a hunger strike?" I glared. "Oh." He smirk, taking his glasses out. I gasp. He had green eyes. "What? Use to the red eyes?" He gave the girl the glasses and took the tray walking towards me. "Yeah, we can pick eye colors. Red one is the real one, by using magic on our eyes we lose strength." I save that information in my heart. "You wont find another vampire with eye colors." He sat by me. "Now eat."

"NO." He smirk.

"I'll make you." I smirk at him. "What you think I'm too weak for it? Or your contacts." He showed me his other hands. Two pairs of plastic something was on it. I stared. "You don't think we wouldn't check you." I suddenly looked down. I was wearing a hospital gown, and under it I was naked. I suddenly felt self conscious. "Better access." He said reading my thoughts. I shiver.

"What so I'm your blood/sex slave?" Been there before.

"You're my fiancé."

"Against my will!" I spat on his face again. He growled putting the food on the bed. I flinch. He took the shirt that was on the bed and clean his face. He grabbed my face with one hand rough fully making me look at him. Tears fell down from how hard he was holding me. I couldn't close my eyes.

"Kiss me." He growled but I found it sexy. I smiled and got close to him, he stepped back not wanting the kiss I frowned. "Eat first." I nodded and ate. Once I was almost done I blink out of the spell I glared at him. Then I made a face. Looking at the plate.

"What did I ate?" He smirk.

"Steak with French fries, cheese cake and a coke." I glared.

"Those are full with calories!" He smirk.

"Don't worried baby girl. Those are my favorite food, is the only thing you'll be eating. I'll take half." Before I notice he was on top of me biting my neck, and drinking my blood. We both moaned at the same time, again I felt his bulge and he was by the door. I stayed there laying on the bed with a silly grin. "Sweet dream baby girl." I took the coke fast and drank feeling like I was shocking in something small. Then I breath. He chuckle. "Good you drank your vitamin." How in the hell? The door open he was half way down and turned to look at me.

"By the way were getting married tomorrow morning…. Tomorrow night you will be my women." I gasped as the door close, and I didn't know how but I knew I had to escape or dye trying.

**Writer's Note; Thanks unforgetable hearts. Your one of my loyal readers :) I'm waiting impatiently for Unclaimed :)**


	4. Escape Plan

One of the girls entered to give me breakfast, but I was waiting by the door once she step in I punched her in the face hard making her stumble back. Then I ran. I was a little stronger today. Finding my way around the house I ran to the kitchen and grab a wooden spoon and a knife and sharpen the spoon into a stake then stop to listen to the voices.

"Axel!"

"Yes?" The vampire responded sounding sleepy.

"Faith escape."

"What?" He roared.

"Did you send guards after her?"

"Yes, but-"

"What are you still doing here? She shouldn't have gone far."

"I don't think she got out the house, she's around here." A long pause. Being a hunter I learned how to steady my heart. I was totally calm knowing that's what he was listening for.

"Who was schedule to feed her breakfast today?"

"Karina."

"Kill her for her stupidity." I kicked the door open, hitting a vampire on the back and making him fly to a wall. He stood up fast turning towards me fangs out. "My fiancé." Smirk at me. "I knew you wouldn't let a human die because of your bravery." I curse my self for my stupidity.

"I'm leaving." I said as if that was a choice I had. He crossed his arms around making his bicep look bigger.

"I cant aloud that baby girl." A vampire came towards me. Big mistake. I stake him without hesitation. The vampire stared at me amazed. I fought my way leaving a trail of dead vampires. Once it was me and my so call fiancé. I ran, he tried to grabbed me but I slashed his hands. He growled and I made my escape. I put my hand on the door knob but someone grabbed me by the hair pulling me back hard. I yelp in pain and hit a wall. A big robust vampire stared at me. His face wasn't friendly. He made me step back scare. I lost the knife but still had the wooden spoon.

"Let go of the spoon child before is the last thing you hold." I stood up slowly wincing, my head was killing me. Suddenly the one that kept calling me baby girl was by the big vampire's side. He gave him a small glared then turned to me. "I said-" The big robust vampire growled at me.

"I heard you. Not listening." He took a step towards me, but the other vampire put a hand on his chest.

"Nathan- Let me handle it."

"You got a second. Then the great hunter or not. She's dead." He nodded and turned towards me.

"Faith."

"I'm not-" In a second he was in front of me pushing me back. Hands above my head, he squeezed the wrist's so hard I dropped the spoon. The Nathan guy was beside us and took the spoon glaring my way.

"It. Was. My. Spoon."

"I'll buy you two." He said not letting go of me. Nathan shot daggers my way and disappeared. He turned towards me. I hated how close we were. I could feel his warmth and everything. He glared at me. "That's twenty thousand dollars!" He glared.

"I didn't tell you to buy them. Is illegal-" I gasped, as his fangs sink into me. I had a moment to glare at him then my feet were weak as I was lost in the beautiful bliss of the endorphin. When he let go of me we were back at the stupid room. I was still drugged from the bite. He spit in the trash can and hit the wall.

"Your costing me money now!" I sat down still woozy. He punch the wall again making a hole. I winced.

"I told you to let me go." I said in a whisper feeling vulnerable.

He was in my face in second. "I. Cant."

"Just kill me." I look away feeling stupid. He put a hand under my chin and make me look at him. I glare.

"I cant do that." He said softly. He let go of me and turned making his back be on my face. "It was easy for us to get rid of your kind… until you came into the picture… Yeah I can kill you and your kind would be extinct with you."

"There are strong hunters out there." I glared at him calling us weak, but he was right. Georgia even said it.

"They are all dead…. You know no one is as strong as you." He turned staring at me. "Why?" I bit my lips. "So stubborn." Someone came in and I gasp as the girl entered. She looked bad, beaten. The vampire smirk at my expression. "That's right. She got punish for your indiscretion." The girl glared my way then looked down.

"Asshole!" I slapped him and threw punches his way. He hiss pushing me back and pinning me to the bed. I kept kicking and screaming. I was acting like a teenager. But I couldn't help myself. I felt guilty. "It wasn't her fault! I punch her!" He wasn't faced.

"She should of known better. Your not her first hunter." She put the plate on the table and walked away. He didn't let go of me.

"No! It wasn't her fault!" Tears felt down my cheek. My whole mission was helping human, and one suffered a beating. The poor girl.

"Then don't try the same stupidity, and she'll be fine." I spit on his face. He growled getting off me, and taking off his shirt. I noticed he had muscle, but it wasn't horrible they were perfect length, he wasn't paled like the usual vampire either. He was tanned. I stared. "Magic." He said, I glared at him.

"If you don't like what you are. Kill your self." He kept the smirk.

"Is that what you would do?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Such a short life."

"I'm 19." He chuckle and I understood. "I'm I going to be your vampire bride?" He looked me up and down.

"If your strong now, imagine how strong you will be once your turned." I shiver horrified.

"I would-"

"Stake your self?" He laughed.

"Even though you're the same person sort of… you change your point of view."

"How would you know?"

"I was turned against my will."

"What would you call against your will?" He sat by my side. I move so we wouldn't be so close.

"Vampire's entered my house tide us down in chair facing each other, in my parents room. They were 5 male and a girl. The five of them took turned on my mother raping her… my father would of yell at them, but he was busy having sex with the female vampire…she had sex with him while feeding off him." I didn't stopped him. His father must have had an erection from the vampire feeding off him. "She kept at it until she drank him dried… but I didn't noticed… my eyes were glued at my mother. She suffered and cried thru the first four." He closed his eyes wiping tears away. "The fifth was rough worse than the first four."

"I don't-"

He ignored me and continued. "He was sadistic. He beat her up and made her repeat his horrible words… He raped her destroying her insides while feeding, but he didn't give her pleasure. He made sure it hurt her until she gave her last breath. My little sister was next. I could tell you how she died, but I think you get my point."

"Still your one of them."

"I was force into this life." He said thru gritted teeth. "The girl turned me wanting me to be her husband. I pretended I liked her to survived, then kill her and those fucking bastard… I was this creature… I learned to accepted."

"Hmm." I said standing up and getting on his face. He was still sitting on the bed. "Yet, you kidnapped me. Your forcing feeding off me. And your going to rape me. And make me your bride. You blood sucker like the pattern."

"You wont stop hunting us, we stopped killing humans!" He stood up so now we were face to face. Well he had to lowered himself to be face to face.

"Doesn't mean your natural." He hiss getting closer to my face.

"That's why your fate is sealed. Your destine to become me."

"Over my dead body!" He gave a cruel chuckle.

"It will be." He walked around me and walked out. I gave an exasperated yell and threw my self back in the bed… No one is going to rescue you. My stupid conscience was right. The hunters would assume me dead and move on… we seen this to often, we never risk a search mission, because it was a death sentence. My only option was trying to escape, but I was scare for the human girl who would be punish… I needed a really good plan… maybe bring the girl with me some how…. So I would take at least two days… I needed to talk the girl and find out if she was kidnapped or working willingly. Great, your stuck here for two more days as a vampire feed off you.

**Writers Note: Thanks Vampire Freak for your comment, got me so exited to post the next chapter :)**


	5. A Rebel Until The End

The girl came next morning with breakfast and threw the plate on the floor. I stared at her.

"I'm sorry." I sat on the bed trying to look friendly.

"For what?" She turned to glared at me.

"Getting you in trouble."

"Like you care." I stared. Trying really hard not to glared at her.

"Do you know what I am?"

"A hunter." She said in disgust. I bit my lip in anger.

"Yes. I work to serve people like you."

"Like me?" She asked in disbelieve. "I'm not a slave."

"You sure fool me." I said sarcastically. She glared.

"I want to be a vampire." I stared, In disbelieve. This wasn't unheard off. Human always though immortality was worth this.

"You do know, they kill more often than they turned people."

"Your wrong. This family is different. They don't kill, they-"

"RAPE AND KINNAPED PEOPLE!"

"Only hunters." She said uncaring.

"How you came here again?"

"I walked in and apply for a job."

"I guess everyone can be a slave."

"I'm not a slave!"

"So you work for them for free, getting a beating for something you didn't do?"

"I did do it. I was too careless." She glared my way. Then turned to leave. Before she knocked again I spoke.

"You want to get out?" She stop and turned giving such a cold look.

"Get. Out.?" She said it separately as if tasting them giving me a look of disgust.

"No. I want to be a vampire." I couldn't help myself.

"A soulless monster?"

"Is that were true, you would have been dead by now. Axel care's about you."

I burst out laughing. "If that were true, they wouldn't have kill my friend."  
I glared at her. "He just want my strength…" She smirked amused that I know.

"He could of turned you by now. Why hasn't he?" She had a point there.

"He just want to say I turned willingly. He just want the glory of me betraying my family."

"They are not all monster… he's been thru a lot… yet he's a good guy." Her eyes light up, as she spoke about him with adoration.

"You like him." I said watching her as she blink coming to the reality.

"Doesn't matter… He's not the one to be in love with someone."

"You just said. He cared about me." She glared turning to walked my way.

"Care! I didn't say he was in love."

"He wants to marry me."

"For what you just said. To add your strength together with his. That's what they do." She said with jealousy. I smirk. I nodded unimpressed. It would be stupid to find a vampire to fall for someone. "You think you know so damn much about vampires. What you got rape as you were a virgin? You fell for one, that left you. I heard them all."

"Did you hear the one that they go to a 16 year old girl house killing her parents then taking her and making her a sex/blood slave?" She stared unimpressed.

"Axel had it worse." I glared.

"He should of killed himself. Rid the world of his evil." She came towards me and try to hit me. I dodge her, and tried evading her. She came at me again. "Stop it." I warned her. She ignored me. I hit her across the head making her stumbled. I kick her in the stomach, she was so weak that she flew back towards a wall. Making her pass out. I knock on the door as if it was her, a vampire open. I kick him in the stomach using all my hunter strength. He grunt hitting the wall. I didn't give him chance to recover I kick him and hit him until he didn't stood up fast from the floor. I ran this time didn't waste time going to the kitchen. I went to the front door and kicked it open hurting my leg. It wasn't a wooden door. It was metal. I limp outside and ran until I bump with something hard falling back to the floor. I looked up to find Nathan glaring down at me.

"Axel let you out?" I scooted back trying to get up. He was in front of me in an instant grabbing me by the neck and pulling me up. "He didn't." He said amused. "Yet, your still trying stupidly to run away." I tried breading thru his hands he was squeezing too hard. He notice my leg. "Want me to heal that?"

"No!" I said thru gritted teeth. He chuckle.

"Nathan." He let go of me making me fall to the floor hard as he turned towards Axel. I scooted back trying to get away from them. But I felt on my leg hurting it worse. So I was painfully slow.

"Your pet ran away again." He chuckle but his laugh wasn't in it.

"That's why I'm keeping her." That made Nathan laugh.

"Do you mind sharing her?" He said in a teasing voice.

"Have you shared yours?"

"Good point." Nathan disappeared in a blur. Axel turned to glared at me and notice me scooting back and he watched me amused.

"You think you can get away with a fractured leg?" I glared at him and stood up ignoring the pain. He sat down on a bench crossing his arms as he watched me a smiled on his stupid lips. I limp a crossed the patio, I went down a set of stairs and felt to the floor. I yelp in pain as something got on my hands. I felt back and looked at my hands. Before my body hit the grass he was holding me and grabbed my hand. "Silly hunter-" He saw the nail in the palm of my hands and took it out. I started bleeding and he put my hands close to his face and smelled closing his eyes. I stared at him disgusted. He open his eyes and cut his wrist. I watched him bleed until it heal it self. "You need to drink the blood Faith." He said rolling his eyes.

"It's that what I'm suppose to do?" I glared. He rolled his eyes and pick me up in his arm, making me let out a small sob.

"Your going to be in a lot of pain, if you don't let me heal you."

"I rather bleed to death." I said stubbornly. He was in our room in an instant, girls were taking the girl I knocked out, out of the room. He put me on the bed gently. I winced and he got out of the room. I tried moving the leg and it hurt too much… I should of try to open the door. It was stupid of me not to notice it was metal. I felt stupid. I broke a sheet from the bed and put it around my hand stopping the bleeding. He was back with something that had water, and clean gauges. He sat next to me and pick up my leg putting it in his lap.

"Don't touch me." I said thru gritted teeth. He looked up from me with a frown.

"Is either this or by blood?"

"Neither." He put his hands in a fist.

"I been patient with you, but if I choose for you, I will shot the blood into your system?"

"Fine, the slower version." He stood up with a vampire speed letting my foot fall to the bed. I yelp in pain.

"Take off your pants." I stared. "Take off your pants." I glared standing up and taking up my pants tears falling down my cheek from the pain. I finally was on my panties and I sat down wincing. He was taking longer than I would imagine I looked up and notice him watching me. He blink sitting down grabbing my leg more gently this time. He started cleaning it and I held back tears. "I think Nathan hurt you worse by dropping you. He started putting a cask on it. "You wont be kicking and running around for a while." He said amused.

"I wont stop." He stared at me still looking amused.

"Faith Lehane." He said my name with reverence making me looked into those green eyes. "You're the most stubborn hunter I ever met." I feel uncomfortable by the way he was looking at me.

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." I said looking away.

"Oh it is. Your not the first hunter we kidnap. It takes two days for them to brake."

"It's only been two days." I said trying not to blush.

"Yes, your hurt, tired…yet you would not let me heal you." When I turned to glared at him he was right in front of me. I didn't notice him move close. "I could make you see stars." He whispered his breath hot in my face, and for the first time it wasn't disgusting. It smell like pepper mint, one of my favorite flavors.

"I- I -" I cleared my throat. "I know. I don't want to." He got closer to me somehow managing not to hurt me.

"Are you sure?" His breath was really close now. I closed my eyes trying to calm my heart.

"Stop it…" I whispered. He didn't move.

"Stop what?" He said amusement in his voice.

"Your compulsion." He chuckle.

"I'm not using it. I promise."

"Get. Off. Then." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Your making me un-" I yelp in pain as he bit me lowering me down, then I was lost in the beautiful endorphin. I put my hands on his shirt pulling him close, then everything went black.


	6. It's A Deal

I woke up the next morning grunting and glaring at the door. If Axel comes today and tries to feed off me. I would kill him. I glared going to the bathroom and taking a long bath when strong arms grabbed me from behind caressing me. I gasp turning to glared at Axel.

"What the hell!" He gave me a crooked smile.

"I been thinking…" He got closer and I stepped back until my back hit the wall. He kept coming closer. I stared at him, but my eye's roamed his body, going down to his chest, his lower waist… How can this monster not be human… He's- "Let me woo you.

"Woo me?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. Open your heart to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, falling for a blood sucker, a monster of hell. Etc. Just let me prove you wrong." He got closer. I gripped the wall and started breathing heavily.

"NO. Just let me go." He smirk, watching my body in a way that made me blush. He got closer.

"How about a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes. Let me conquer your heart, let me." He was really close to my face.

"No. Just let me go." He smirk getting so close, it felt like we were touching. I gulp as water pour down both of us.

"How about this… you let me woo you, for two weeks. Until your leg heals… Let me show you we can be human."

"You will never-"

"Fine." He put a hand on the wall and leaned towards me. "Not monster."

"And when I still hate you and feel repulsed by you?" He kept leaning towards me, water hitting his broad back. His free hand touch my belly and went up to my breast making me gasp, then he kissed me. At first I closed my mouth, but slowly open my self to him, until he almost. I gasp again and pushed him so hard he fell back on the floor. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. He chuckle standing up.

"If you haven't fall for me by then. I'll personally take you to your precious hunters and let them kill me." I stared extending my hands towards him. He stood up and took it.

"It's a deal. Now get out of my prison." He chuckle walking out naked, leaving his clothes at the floor. I heard Karina gasp. I walked out of the shower finding her by my door glaring at me.

"So the vampire hater finally give's up. What a surprise." I smirk as she put the food in my bed.

"It's not what it look's like."

"It look's like you slept with him." I laugh drying myself off and dressing my self with leather pants, black boots and a tank top.

"There's no way in hell. He uninvited got in the shower will I was taking a shower. I kick him out." She slowly smiled. I started working on my hair. Then turned to look at her. "You love him don't you?" She glared at me but nodded.

"Yes." She sat down in my bed. "He's the most human vampire I ever met."

"He's not human!" I stood up walking towards her. I breathed trying to calm down. I needed to be smart about this. "I think he wants me…" She glared at me putting her hands in a fist.

"I know." Before I continue the curiosity got the better of me.  
"How long have you been working for them?"

"Two years."

"So you know Axel pretty well right?"

"Yes…" I bit my lips nervously.

"Have he had his own girl before?"

"No.. They brought girls before for him.. They would end up falling for him… He just fed from them, turning some of them… and selling the others."

"You were for him?" she looked down and nodded.

"Yes, he sold me to his father." I made a face.

"Why didn't he turned you?" A tear felt down her face.

"One day, when he came to my room to feed off me.. He found me naked and waiting for him… He got mad and left, minutes later… his father came in and had rough sex with me while feeding off me." I stared horrified.

"So your being punish?"

"Yes." Her voice broke.

"How long is your sentence?"

"Five Years. I got four left."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She cleaned her tears with the back of her hands.

"I'm just sorry. You want my food?" She shook her head.

"I have a diet, Nathan likes." I nodded.  
"You really want to become a vampire?"

"Yes. Immortality, beauty, money." I nodded.

"You want Axel as your partner right?"

"Yes."

"You do know, that wont happened with me here right." she glared.

"Yes."

"Would you help me?"

"How?"

"Escaping." She looked terrified. "Without their knowing."

"How then?"

"Nathans have sex with you every night." She looked away.

"Try three times a day, two feeding, then me serving your food in betweens." I felt horrible for this girl but she wanted this life.

"And the others vampires have girls?" she stared at me reluctantly. "This is what I need from you information." She though for a moment more. Then seem to make her decision.

"Yes, but they don't have the same schedule."

"Of course not…"

"But Axel just left for a trip, he'll be back tonight though… probably while your sleeping." I had a small hope. She was going to help me. "He asked Nathan to keep an eye on you… So my sex section is in two hours… You need to pretend to want to stay in your room all day mad." She smirk. "Then in two hours." She looked at the clock. It was 10am "At 12 o clock. Run… trust me the other vampire's will be busy around the house. He asked Nathan only… it would be your only chance." I hugged her. I couldn't help myself I hugged her.

"Thank you." I said with tears in my eyes. "Thank you."

"Yeah, Yeah. Remember at 12." She walked out taking the tray. I got out of the house finding what looked like a study. Hearing voices.

"What do you want Karina? Faith don't want to eat, she don't want to get out of her room." He chuckle. "That makes my job a little easier don't you think, my spicy whore." She giggle making it look sexy. "Go get a long hot bath."

"Hot?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes. I want Anal for lunch." A long pause. "I know you don't like it, think of it as teaching. You'll do it to your servant when your turned."

"I'm a girl." There was a big bang, then something breaking. It sounded like he slapped her making her fly back. Then her crashing to the floor.

"Put make up on that. I want you to look perfect." I put my hands into a fist. "As to your stupidity. Yes I know you're a girl, but you'll have tools to pleasure them." He chuckle no doubt seeing Karina's horror face. "Fine, for a male using tools like that on their ass… It's torture… You'll like it. Face it little whore. Axel is a lost case. He's a vampire virgin and he will die as one."

"He's wooing Faith. Yes… Because we need her. Once she fall's for him and he uses her as a puppet, she'll go undercover with the hunters and helps us destroy them from the inside." I cover my mouth with my hands and ran to my room. Fucking monsters!  
I was going to escape, get the hunters and burn this place to the ground after saving the humans. I broke quietly the leg of my chair and sharpen it into a stake. Then got dressed warmly, too much making me feel like I was in a sauna. But it was -30 out there and it would be a long run…  
12 came by and I got out of my room. I stopped my Nathans room and put my ears. I didn't know why but I couldn't trust Karina.  
"Take it off!" A pause. "This is why your not one of us yet. Your stupid, Useless." I glared putting my hands into a fist. "Look, is not up. Now get it up." I shook my head angrily and walked out of the house… once outside I took off running. I was so happy I was almost skipping. When something hit me so hard that I flew straight towards a tree then to the floor. I grunted looking up to my attacker. I gasp as I saw Nathan looking down at me fully dressed an amuse smirk.  
"I though you were going to let Axel woo you."

"That didn't mean I would wait for him to get to it." He chuckle.

"Liar, Liar. Pants on fire." I glared standing up. He was in front of me.

"Your too stubborn to fall for my son. Your better off dead." I smiled putting a hand on my back. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Bring it up." He was at me in a flash grabbing me by the neck and taking the stake out.

"You might be a hunter, but I'm old. Too old for you." He ripped my clothes' off. I shiver as the cold hit my body.

"So your going to leave me out here naked to die by the cold?" I said laughing.

"Yes. But I been dying to penetrate you."

"Over my dead body." He chuckle.

"I prefer it warm…" I didn't looked up after he finished. I just laid in the snow looking no where. He zipped his pants and walked away. "Axel would of love you after all." I wasn't cold. Why am I not cold? Because you had death inside of you. I shiver disgusted with myself…. my vision started getting blurry I didn't know how long I been on the snow. When a shadow came walking towards me, but everything went black.


	7. Do what you want with my body

**Do what you want with my body.**

**You wont have my heart, Nor my mind. **

**So do whatever you want with my body.**

**I will always remain a hunter.**

I woke up as someone pick me up from the cold floor. I don't know why I was still alive, but I figured Nathan must of revived me for round two, so I started kicking and screaming and punching. I heard a hiss and a curse.

"Calm down Faith is me." I freak out even more, he left me alone. He left Nathan in charged of me. He tried putting me in the bed gently but because I was still kicking and screaming I felt in the bed hard. I open my eyes and glared at him with pure hatred.

"Don't touch me! Get out!."

"Faith… Listen."

"OUT!." I stood up, I was still naked, but I didn't care. I grabbed the first thing I found, which was a broom. I elevated it and swing it at his head.

"Fine." He growl, walking out and slamming the door. I ran to the bathroom and turn on the hot shower, and started cleaning my self hard. I looked down the floor and saw blood, but I didn't care. I kept cleaning myself with hot water and scrubbing hard. Then I started crying. I became a slayer, so I could defend myself… I could hear his voice again.  
You might be a hunter. I'm too old for you… I started punching the wall until I made a hole in it. But I didn't stopped I keep at it crying, blood ran from my knuckles to the floor and I kept hitting it until the shower water was off and someone was taking me to the bedroom, wrapping a towel around my body. I looked up to find Axel.

"Faith?" He sounded afraid, like the way you talk to a wounded animal, that wont let you heal it. I glared at him and snatched my hands back.

"I told you not to touch me!." He raised his hands as if in surrender.

"Can we talk?"

"NO, get out-"

"Faith.." He sigh, ruffling his hair. "I'm so sorry."

"This is all your fault, you left me at his hands."  
"I leave every day to do business.. You never had anything like this-"

"Your vampire! That's." I shook my head angrily. "This is what you do! You rape! Kidnap! Kill." He look down.

"Your right… I'm not feeding off you anymore."

"You mention that! Let me go! You know after this I am never falling for you! Give me the fucking stake already…" He wince.

"Faith. I"

"Don't dare say sorry." He winced again.

"But it's true.." I stood up and got on his face. He look hurt.

"Did you kill him?" He took a step back. "A human boyfriend would of."

"He's my father."

"Get out."

"He wont hurt you again. You have my word."

"What else could he do!"

"He wont hurt you, even if you run away again…" I looked at him surprise. I could use this to my advantage. I sat down on the bed calming down and something came to me.

"He- Knew didn't he?" Silence. "Axel!"

"Yes…"

"Karina told him." He nodded.

"Why?" My voice broke.

"He was telling her how important you were to me… and well she had no choice but to tell him."

"He tried to kill me."

"He over reacted."

"By raping me, and leaving me to freeze to death." He wince.

"Where's Karina?"

"She wont be bringing your food anymore."

"Who?"

"Marcus." I grip the sheet hard as he entered. I didn't know how I did it but I controlled myself.

"I don't need another human bringing me food."

"Well, he's going to be your new servant. Like it or not." He stormed out slamming the door. I ran to him and hugged him.

"John…" I whispered. "They are finally coming for me?" He shook his head as we sat on the bed.

"No." He said angrily. "They rid you off as dead…. But I couldn't leave you here with this monsters… So I came on my own."

"How." I sounded really relieve.

"I apply for a job. Luckily they were about to fire your servant." He chuckle.

"God John." I hugged him. "I missed you." He hugged me back.

"I miss you too. I need to go for now… but we'll talk and plan our escape." I smiled at him and nodded. He stood up and walked away. I lay back on the bed feeling a little hope. He came for me… John came for me.

Axel walked in with a tray of food. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not hungry."

"Humor me."

"I don't have to humor you! Get out!" He glared at me, put the food in the bed then walk out. I lay on my bed and close my eyes. Soon John and I would escape this place and my old life would be back.

**Writer's Note: So i used a few songs for inspiration to write some of the chapter. This one was by Lady Gaga Do what you want. But i must admit. It will come again, on another scene with Axel :) R&R **


	8. A Beautiful Death

**A Beautiful Death.**

**They say love conquer all, but in truth wont conquer a war that has been going for years.**

**They describe a beautiful death, when death comes in the hands of the one you truly love.**

I woke up the next day to John bringing me breakfast. I smiled at him, then sober up. Axel would come by anytime soon.

"Thanks." He bowed and handed me a hidden note under the tray. I took it and hided it under my pillow and soon enough Axel came in. He gave John a look. He nodded and John walked out closing the door.

"How are you?"

"I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically.

"Look-"

"Look nothing! What do you want?"

"Nothing." He said irritated and walked out. I ran and took the note out and open it.

Faith,

We need to talk. Want to come up with a way were we can talk in private? Or should I? ;)

I broke the note in peace it with a small smiled and put it on my jeans. I had a way to get us alone… hopefully it would work…  
I got dressed and brushed my teeth. Then walked out finding Axel sitting down in the living room reading something. I ignored him and walked out of the door. In an instant he was in front of me blocking my way.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes. Alone."

He chuckle. "I cant aloud that baby girl."

"I swear to god, if you come with me. I will kill you." He smirk at me, and stared at me as if I was the most interesting person in the world.

"Fine. Marcus!" I glared at Axel. And even though I was exited. I made sure my heart didn't betrayed me.

"I don't need him as my baby sitter." He got close to me as John walked in.

"Yes you do baby girl. You only have 10 minutes. Then I'll be looking for you." I glared at him and slapped him hard in the face. He chuckle stepping back as I walked out, towards the secret beach he once took me to prove they were better. Once there I smiled at John but didn't hug him. The blood sucker would smell it…

"That was great Faith. The hunters should of given you more credit." I wink at him.

"God I missed kicking your ass everyday at training." He chuckle, and got a little closer.

"You do know I let you win every time." I laughed.

"Let's agree to disagree. We don't have time for this."

"I made sure to memorized everything about this bloody place. It would have been great if I knew about the warm beach."

"Blood sucker magic."

"Yeah, yeah. So when we run, we have to do it on the cold woods. But I know the whole place and we'll find the highway if we run the whole way." He got closer to me as to get me to understand how important this was. "We have to run the whole way. And we'll reach the high way in 10 minutes." I sat on the sand frustrated.

"We'll get caught. You hear him giving me 10 minutes."

"Yes. I didn't think you were good like that." He smiled at me. "So I been paying attention. They need to create more vampires. Someone." He winked at me. "Killed a bunch on her first week. So the only vampires at the house would be Nathan and Axel. They didn't wanted you to find out." This is perfect. I smiled. "I don't know if you know but Nathan has his sex slave." I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes. I know."

"Too bad we don't know the schedule…"

"Well, I tried to escape and I sort of new it." I looked down at my ankle. Yes I was running and walking better. But I was still hurt… "Their last hours." I closed my eyes repulsed remembering Nathan inside of me… "All we need is to wait for it, and we need Axel entertained… But he doesn't have sex whores only food source and I am the one." He put his hands into fist.

"That-"

"Calm down our time is coming up short." He nodded, but he was still angry.

"So the house is tenically empty… we need to wait until Nathan is having sex… what do we do with Axel?" We both sigh… I could demand another alone time, but we are not always going to be so lucky… I started to feel stupid…

"How long are they going to be out?"

"A week…"

"So we got a week." He nodded. I stood up watching my watch. I mouthed to him. Follow my lead. He nodded. I slapped him hard making him stumble back. "I told you! Leave me alone!"

"I cant do that Maa'm." He winked at me, and I started punching him, but softly like a little girl. He grabbed me putting my hands behind my back and sat me on the san. "I guess Maa'm wants to go back."

"No." I said thru gritted teeth. "Just go away."

"I cant. Do you have to obey every demand of the fucking blood suckers?"

"Yes-" Then a chuckle interrupted.

"That'll be all Marcus." He look at Marcus with an amused smiled. Marcus let go of me and nodded walking out. I stood up and take off running to the highway. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back and we were back to back.

"Faith." He said with an amused smile. I elbow him on the stomach hard making him to let me go. I glared at him.

"I told you to never touch me!" He sigh.

"You took off running."

"So, you promise that I wouldn't be harmed."

"You wont, and I told you Nathan wont ever touch you again." He took a step towards me, and I took one back. "Faith, listen."  
I started walking towards the house.

"I'm done listening to you." He was in front of me in an instant making me stumble back. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry for what I done to you… I wanted to show you, we were kind of like humans we both make horrible crimes, but we deserve to live just like you guys, the criminals should just go to jail or death penalty."

"You know that you guys wont ever make it to court, you'll either use money or brute force."

"Yes." He was close to me making me go back against a tree. "But were not all the same-"

"Shut up." I wanted to yell it at him, but it came out as a whispered. He was persuasive. "You know, you brought me to make me fall for you, so I could be your slave and send me back to the hunters to kill-"

"No, I would never-"

"I heard Nathan!"

"That's him…" He leaned closer and we were face to face. "You have my word, that I only want the war to end." He ruffled his hair and turned to walked around. I breathed… I was once more under his spell. "Damn it Faith!" I winced scared at his outburst. "I was close to convince you." He turned and put a hand on my cheek. I stared. "I'm sorry my dad… Nathan.. Touched you like that…" I started to shiver softly. "I promised you I wont feed off you."

"Your going to feed someone else?" He shook his head.

"If I do that, it would mean I'm replacing you… I bet Nathan would take you."

"Then let me go.." My voice broke and he put his head with mine.

"In two weeks my baby girl. Like our deal. I will take you to the hunters, and let them kill me."

"You want to die?"

"Yes. I.. I been alive for a long time, and I'm tire. Bore even." He smiled at me, and his smiled was sad. That something in me broke.

"What are you going to do for food?" He shrugged.

"I wont be a crazy hungry vampire, and when the two weeks come by I'll be dead… I pretty sure my family will too." He gave me a soft kiss on my cheek, and with his head he motion to the house. He wasn't touching me. I nodded and walked to the house… But something was different in me. Once at the house I walked straight to my room, and sat on the bed probably looking like a zombie. John came in with lunch, he close the door.

"Hey, brought you a lot of calories, you need to heal." I smiled and ate.  
Do you want to die?  
Yes  
"Faith." He shook me. I blink staring at him.

"Sorry. What?"

"Where are you?"  
"Here, was just picturing our freedom." We smiled at each other when someone open the door without knocking I glared and took a step back as Nathan watched us.

"Your excuse boy." He bow and walked away. He close the door. I couldn't help it and showed fear. He smirk.

"Is nice to see you actually showing respect."

I glared at him. "Get out!"

"Now child."

"Out." He took a step forward, and I took one falling to the bed in a sitting position. "Axel!" He was in an instant with a hand on my mouth, kind of leaning on top of me. I yell over his hand but it all came out muffled.

"Don't freak out child. Just wanted to say-" He was snatched back and crashed thru the door into the hallway wall.

"Jezz." He said standing up dusting his clothes. "All I wanted was to make up with her son."

"It didn't look for my point of view." Axel stood in front of me. Nathan chuckle.

"Well I didn't wanted you to break my neck because she yelled." He chuckle. He looked at the broken door. "I'll get a servant to fix that." He walked out. Axel turned to look at me. Concern in his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." I said shaking. I sat on the bed trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry. He gave me-"

"He didn't touch me." He sigh relieve.

"Faith, your be free in two weeks. Just hang in there." He started to walk out. I stood up.

"Axel?" He turned slowly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because your right… we did this the wrong way… I should of gone to the park that night… and talk to you."

"I would of kill you." I said somehow worried. He smiled getting closer and grabbing my hand to his.

"It would have been a beautiful death, to die by your hands. The hands of the most beautiful hunter ever." I stared. He bow and walked out as John and another guy started to put together my door. I sat on the bed again watching them as Axels' words played over my head.

_It would have been a beautiful death, to die by your hands. The hands of the most beautiful hunter ever._


End file.
